About Books and Manuscripts
by bellatrxx
Summary: Miranda is quietly reading the new Harry Potter book when Andy starts babbling about that errand she had to run a long time ago. Perhaps it's time for Miranda to recompense the poor girl.


I haven't written in ages and I swear to God I will update all my fics. I'm so sorry but this is a little gift to all of you! I just have to thank Berry for the prompt and Andy for putting up with me and my opera at 1 am. I hope y'all enoy. Bisous!

* * *

When Miranda told her the girls would wait until the release date to buy copies of the new Harry Potter book – which was rather an official script book for the play J. K. Rowling had written – Andy was surprised. Hell, she had even gasped and looked at Miranda like she had seven horned heads.

Since when did those two wait for anything? Since when the Editor of Runway waited for release dates? After months of patience, today was it and she had expected Miranda to buy copies right away and have them signed by Rowling herself but surprisingly, there had been no rush, no packages, no Emily running into the house like a bat out of hell and going out just as fast.

Andy was puzzled by it all and nothing had prepared her for the vision of Miranda tucked into bed with the damned book on her lap, reclining against that mountain she called a pillow. Her white hair was a bit tousled, just like it always did when she ran her fingers through it too many times, and her lips moved silently as she read. Not even the door closing behind Andy caught the woman's attention, immersed as she was into the book.

The brunette smiled as she padded towards the bed, her bare feet making no noise on the carpet. Lying down on top of the covers – just like Miranda, her movements finally seized a small share of the white haired woman's attention and she looked at Andy before going back to reading.

"Miranda?" the younger woman called, seeing yet another copy of the book on the nightstand at her side of the bed. Miranda simply hummed in response, barely paying attention.

"Miranda?" Andy repeated before scooting closer to the woman and running her fingertips along a milky-white forearm. Sighing when she didn't receive the attention she was hoping for, Andy started babbling.

"You know, I thought only the twins read Harry Potter. But that was a long time ago, when I still was your assistant and had to search for that unpublished manuscript." Andy rolled her eyes, remembering how she had ran around town like a headless chicken, going wild over fucking hundreds of pages and her surely lost job.

"I sometimes still can't believe you made me look for it. God bless Christian. He's a useless specimen of human being but back then, he was really helpful. Anyways, after I discovered you like Harry Potter more than the twins, it finally made sense why I never saw that reserved copy of the manuscript again in the office." she finished with a sigh, expecting Miranda to be blissfully ignorant and still reading when she turned her head.

Except for the fact that Miranda was chuckling quietly, blue eyes full of mirth and staring at Andy as her fingers rested against the page she didn't finish reading.

"I'm sorry for that, my darling" Miranda replied, a soft pink adorning her pale cheeks. "But at the time, I thought it was well deserved" she continued, eyes sliding back to the book on her hands. Andy giggled softly, shrugging as if to say she wasn't really sure but actually didn't care, and answered "Well, you almost caused me a heart attack. Probably paired with some brain damage".

The Editor looked at her wife, an eyebrow arching upwards "And this brain damage... Was it only because of your little search party?". Sitting up, Andy replied as she got closer to the woman "Heavens no. The brain damage was caused by that black pencil skirt. I had plenty of dreams about that outfit afterwards, you know? I still do..." she trailed off, staring into Miranda's eyes as her voice took on a breathy quality "Which reminds me... It isn't too late to compensate me for my 'search party', as you called it."

And instead of a heated affirmative and Miranda coming to her – like she envisioned – Andy heard something completely different, "Can I finish this chapter first? Draco is about to duel with Harry" and with that said, Miranda returned to her reading and completely shut out a flabbergasted Andy.

Huffing, the younger woman not so subtly slid downwards, and took hold of one delicate foot. Her initial plan was to tickle Miranda into submission, but her mind was kind enough to provide another, far more effective, solution.

Lowering her face, Andy kissed the fine skin of the woman's ankle, her lips slowly inching upward as her eyes looked into Miranda's face for some signal. She still remained stoic and read on, despite no longer being completely focused. Andy licked a patch up till her knee and stopped to take hold of Miranda's other foot and redo her whole process.

Instead of switching sides once again, the brunette continued her path on a now flexing thigh. It was clear to Andy that Miranda wasn't reading but she wanted to see the other woman break her resolve and say something. She caressed creamy skin, watching her own fingers push a silky camisole out of her way.

Her eyes once again searched for Miranda's and Andy smirked, her face morphing into that 'I'm gonna fuck you senseless' look Miranda had always liked. Quickly wetting her lips, the brunette kept staring at the woman before her, eyes trailing after her mouth and how Miranda bit her own lower lip in desire.

There was no denying anymore and the older woman realized that, closing the book and throwing it on her own nightstand. With a small hum of satisfaction, Andy settled between parting thighs and took a couple of tentative licks against the fabric that covered Miranda. She could feel how wet the woman already was as she ran her teeth against drenched panties.

Removing her face from between the woman's thighs, Andy sat back on the end of the bed, near Miranda's feet. As soon as the Editor opened her mouth to complain at the sudden distance, Andy pulled at her legs and made her fall onto the bed.

Miranda once again had no time to react as the brunette climbed on top of her and settled on the woman's hips, slowly gyrating against the body beneath her.

Miranda quickly concluded two facts. One, Andrea wasn't wearing underwear. Two, she was also very wet. With a slight tremble, she raised her hand along soft curves, squeezing her way past the woman's waist and taking her oversized t-shirt along. Luckily, it was the only article of clothing Andy had decided upon today and that made Miranda's work all the easier.

Once the t-shirt was out of her way, her fingers soon descended against the supple flesh of Andrea's left breast, kneading it beneath her palm as if it were dough. The girl threw her head back, moaning softly as her hips sped up against Miranda's. With a quick hold on her waist, the older woman flipped them both and finally gained the upper hand, her hips now rolling against Andy.

She wasted no time to attack the younger woman's neck, biting the soft area under her ear and sucking the skin into the mouth to soothe it with her warm tongue. Andy tasted of cleanness and a hint of her honey soap. Moving her head, Miranda licked along the line of a strong jaw and came up to quickly suckle on a swollen lower lip.

Andy murmured the Editor's name before capturing her lips in a searing kiss as one of Miranda's thighs slipped between Andy's legs and pressed against the apex of the girl's thighs. She kept their lips locked as she felt Andrea's hands running down her back and stop at her ass, where she took a firm hold and pressed Miranda harder against her.

Their hips kept rolling against each other, the space between them practically non-existent as they kissed hungrily. It was Miranda who finally broke the kiss, sliding her body against Andrea's as she slowly went down. She released a small hiss when her eyes focused on the woman's breasts and she couldn't help but closing her mouth against a tight nipple and sucking it earnestly.

Biting it softly before releasing Andrea's breast with a small sound, Miranda slid even lower and finally laid on the bed, taking one of the girl's legs and bending it over her shoulder. Sighing in satisfaction, she brought her face closer and ran her tongue over the woman's folds.

Groaning softly, Andy whispered encouragements as Miranda's worked between her legs with her mouth and two softly added fingers. Her back arched and her hips moved off of their own will as she reached new peaks into ecstasy.

Miranda was contently licking repeatedly against her clit, something she knew that drove Andrea wild, when she added a third finger.

Just a few more thrusts did it for the brunette and she moaned Miranda's name a little bit too loud before burying her face into the comforter beneath her. Smiling, the older woman rested her head against Andy's inner thigh and removed her fingers slowly before licking them clean and closing her eyes.

"Miranda?" Andy said after a while, her eyes opening to tiredly gaze at the ceiling. The Editor raised her head to look at the other woman, "Yes, Andrea?". Grunting as she sat on the bed, the girl eyed Miranda before asking "What's your house in Hogwarts?"


End file.
